


Kuin nuolisi tuhkakuppia

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Ihan vitun kaunis ja herkkä romanssihan se on.





	Kuin nuolisi tuhkakuppia

Väittävät, että tupakoitsijan suuteleminen on kuin nuolisi tuhkakuppia. 

Zoro pidättäytyy ottamasta kantaa — eihän hän ole koskaan viimeksi mainittua todella kokeillut — mutta koskettaessaan ensimmäisen kerran Sanjin kieltä omallaan hän silti muistaa vanhan viisauden. Ja alkaa nauraa, vaistomaisesti, yksi vanhan röökin jämätunkiohan se Sanjin turpavärkki on. 

Sanji ei reaktiota suuremmin arvosta. Kuten odottaa saattaa, hän vastaa nauruun puremalla, potkimalla, ja puremalla sitten vähän lisää. Vaikka hyökkäys lopulta pelkäksi lempeästi nipisteleväksi näykkimiseksi laantuukin, on Zoro sen kiihkeän kohtaamisen jäljiltä paljon pahemmilla mustelmilla kuin keskivertojen vastustajien kanssa tapeltuaan. 

Ne tosin harvemmin käyvät yhtä intensiivisesti kaulan kimppuun. Tai raapivat. Ne eivät järsi Zoron alahuulta silmät tiukasti suljettuina, purista sitä hampaidensa väliin omaa voimistuvaa vaikerrustaan peittääkseen ja nuole sitten tihkunutta verta suoraan haavalta. 

Eikä niiltä saa edes yhtä orgasmia (onneksi), toisesta heti perään nyt puhumattakaan. 

(koko vertaushan ontui alusta asti, sillä mitään muutakaan heidän välillään ei sovi keskiverroksi kuvailla, ei totisesti, mutta ihan vain Sanjin kiusaksi täytyy kaikesta keksiä jotain vinoiltavaa) 

 

Ihan vitun kaunis ja herkkä romanssihan se on, Rakkautta oikein isolla alkukirjaimella. Harvemmin he _puhuvat_ , sillä nälvimiseksi se tuppaa yleensä luisumaan jo ensimmäisellä suunavauksella, aivan sama kumpi aloittaa, ja siitä jatketaan sujuvasti huutamiseen ja uhkailuun, potkuin sekä kiiluvin katananterin höystettynä tietenkin. (koska kun johonkin ryhdytään, niin tehdään sitten kunnolla, perkele, ja toinen on sen sitä paitsi ansainnut)

He sylkevät tuttuja herjoja raivokkaalla rutiinilla — _levänuppi pervokokki vitun urpo saatanan tampio paskahousu rähmäkäpälä onneton vajakki älykääpiö, suksi kuuseen siitä typerine lärveinesi_ — eikä sitä jaksa kuunnella kukaan muu kuin asianomaiset itse, eivätkä aina hekään, kunhan louskuttavat leukojaan tottumuksesta. Lämpimikseen. Ja joskus se sanahelinä todella jaksaakin lämmittää, esimerkiksi silloin kun Sanji huomauttaa Zoron käyttävän “neljättä miekkaansa” niin armottoman paskasti, että pintaan pukkaa jo sammaltakin. Silloin on pakko näyttää käytännön esimerkein, miten väärässä Sanji onkaan; silloinhan moista kouriin ja muihinkin ruumiinosiin tuntuvaa muistutusta suorastaan anellaan. 

“Outoa, ettei kaltaisesi läähättelijä kehtaa suoraan pyytää”, Zoro tuumaa joskus jälkikäteen. 

“Et nähtävästi kehtaa itsekään”, Sanji ärisee ja tähtää kantapäänsä suoraan paljaisiin nivusiin. Sillä on tapana johtaa toiseen erään, ennemmin tai myöhemmin. 

Sellainen on kai vähän häiriintynyttä. Vaikka samapa tuo, oikeastaan. 

 

Zoro muistaa tasan tarkkaan ensimmäisen ajatuksensa Sanjista. _Onpa vitun kuuma._

Yhtä sanatarkasti hän muistaa myös sen toisenkin ajatuksen. _Onpa vitun ärsyttävä._

Vaikka ensikohtaaminen tapahtuikin jo pieni ikuisuus sitten, ei mikään ole lopulta muuttunut, samat luonnehdinnat pätevät edelleen. Tosin nyt niihin voi jo lisätä liudan tarkentavia määreitä kuten _notkea_ ja _rietas_ , _paha suustaan_ ja _hyvä käsistään_ , sekä _niin vitun saatanan hillittömän ärsyttävä, että sanat pakenevat ja silmissä pimenee_. 

Eihän sellaiselle voi tehdä paljon muuta kuin nussia aivot pellolle; väsyttää niin, ettei kumpikaan heistä hetkeen jaksa tehdä tai sanoa yhtään mitään, ei edes ajatella. Ja siinä post-orgastisessa raukeassa hiljaisuudessa he tulevat keskenään toimeen suorastaan loistavasti, sitä voisi jopa omanlaisekseen harmoniaksi väittää. He hengittävät samaan tahtiin, suusta suuhun, vetävät ilmaa syvälle sisäänsä huulet edelleen kevyesti toisiaan koskettaen, ja katsovat toisiaan sen tyynen hetken verran niin läheltä, ettei piirteitä kykene tarkasti erottamaan. 

Sanjin silmät hehkuvat pilvettömän taivaan sineä ja naurettavat partahaivenet pistelevät Zoron leukaa kuin muistutuksena siitä, mistä kaikkialta ne ovat häntä juuri äsken raapineet. Kynsien jättämät viirut selässä, niskassa, pakaroilla ja luoja ties missä kaikkialla muuallakin kihelmöivät parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla. 

Sitten Sanji kurottautuu kaivamaan vaatekasasta savukkeensa. Etäisyys kasvaa taas sen verran, että iholla helmeilevä hiki pääsee kuivumaan, mutta ei sen enempää. Katsellessaan kattoon kohoavia hennon sinertäviä savukiehkuroita Zoro panee merkille sen, kuinka kaikkeen tottuu. 

 

Kaikkien muiden paskojen piirteidensä ohella Sanji osaa toisinaan olla kaamea ämmä, ei sille mitään muutakaan sanaa ole. Hän nalkuttaa ja kitisee, repii tikusta asiaa ihan vain silkasta urputtamisen ilosta, hankkii ruokavarastoihin reilusti sakea nimenomaan Zoroa ajatellen ja heittäytyy sitten marttyyriksi, kun Zoro yrittää päästä osingoille. Naurettavaa toimintaa, kaiken kaikkiaan. 

Joskus Sanjia on mahdollista hämätä laskemalla kädet hänen kapeille lanteilleen ja painamalla sitten vasten tiskipöytää, hamuamalla niskaa huulilla. 

Joskus pilkka kuitenkin osuu omaan nilkkaan ja Zoro on heistä kahdesta se, joka toiminnasta enemmän hämääntyy. Niin ei ehkä kävisi ihan niin usein, ellei Sanji tuoksuisi niin hyvälle — miedolle partavedelle ja mausteille, tuoreille yrteille, tuulelle ja suolalle ja aavistuksen tervallekin. Tai ellei hän tuntuisi niin törkeän hyvältä, vahvalta ja jäntevältä. 

Sanji on hiuksistaan tarkka kuten tietynlaiset tytöt, puunaa jatkuvasti ja kampaa otsatukan joka halvatun päivä keskellä avomertakin huolellisesti ojennukseen. Zoro ei ole koskaan ymmärtänyt, mikä pointti siinäkin touhussa on olevinaan, ikään kuin ketään heistä todella kiinnostaisi jonkun kampaus. (vaikka hyvältähän se näyttää, pakko myöntää) Sanjin kynnet ovat aina siististi leikatut, viilatutkin, vaikkei hän tietenkään mitään sellaista tunnusta, ja se tapa, jolla nokkelat sormet liu’uttavat silkkisen solmion kaulan ympärille, pujottavat solmulle ja sitten kiristivät kiinni... oh, voi kyllä. 

_Voi kyllä._

(siitä samaisesta solmiosta on muuten myös pahuksen kätevää kiskoa sekä kuristaakseen että vietelläkseen vähän lähemmäs, kumpaa nyt sattuu milloinkin enemmän tahtomaan) 

 

Sanji ja Zoro ovat piikkejä toistensa lihassa. 

Sanji ja Zoro ovat myös masokisteja. 

Ja kun ihoon painuneen okaan annetaan pysyä paikoillaan tarpeeksi kauan, keho sopeutuu siihen ja kiusankappale kasvaa kiinni niin, ettei sitä enää saata irrottaa. Ettei sitä lopulta enää edes tunnista siksi rikaksi ja piinaksi, joka se alun perin oli. 

(ihan vitun kaunis ja herkkä romanssihan se on, joskus jopa täysin ilman sarkasmiakin; kun meri jatkuu silmänkantamattomiin ja yötaivaan tuhannet tähdet peilaavat kuvajaistaan veden liikkumattomasta pinnasta, on pakko vähän pidellä kädestä ja nojautua lähemmäs ilman sen kummempia taka-ajatuksia)

Katsellessaan merestä nousevaa punertavaa aurinkoa Zoro kuulee ja haistaa, kuinka Sanji sytyttää savukkeen. Ohut tupakkapaperi rahisee vaimeasti jokaisen hengenvedon myötä, savu puhalletaan ulos hitaasti ilmaan haihtuvina renkaina. Lievä laskuhumala väreilee Zoron kielellä ja kitalaessa, ja hän muistaa taas ne tuhkakupit. Sanji potkaisee häntä kevyesti pohkeeseen, muttei vaivaudu kysymään, mikä nyt niin huvittaa. Ehkä hän osaa arvata. 

Siten kuluu tupakan mittainen aika, miltei täydellisessä hiljaisuudessa. Kun Sanji sitten nakkaa loppuun palaneen natsan pois ja mutisee jotain aamiaisesta, Zoro tarttuu häneen molemmin käsin. Lempeästi, tosin. Työntää vasten reelinkiä. Painautuu ihan lähelle. 

“Vitun homekupoli, olet tielläni”, Sanji sanoo, muttei kuitenkaan tee mitään, pysyy vain paikoillaan Zoron tiiviissä otteessa. Hänen kasvonsa ovat meri-ilmasta viileät ja hiuksissa haisee voimakkaasti savu.

Koskettaessaan kenties noin miljoonannen kerran Sanjin kieltä omallaan Zoro tuumaa, ettei sen hölmön sanonnan keksijä ole takuulla koskaan tupakoitsijaa suudellut, ei ainakaan kunnolla, sillä keskiverto tuhkakuppi tuskin nuolee takaisin.


End file.
